Possessing Freedom
by xxEmilyy
Summary: When Violet Harmon meets Tate Langdon, they both take an immediate interest in each other, despite Tate having a girlfriend. But Tate's interest soon becomes obsession.
1. Meet

**A/N: **I had another story written under this name, but I couldn't really see it going anywhere and I had to write this new plot under the same name. I hope you enjoy it! :)

* * *

"Come on, Violet, it's your first day of school. Try and make the most of it." My mom said as she tried to perk me up. She and I moved here a few months after her and my dad divorced after she caught him cheating with a college student of his. I didn't want to leave Boston; I actually tolerated the people here, unlike the fake bitches that walk the street of Los Angeles.

"Mom, how can you expect me to get excited about going to a school where I'm surrounded by people who look like they should model clothes in a retail store?" I asked in disappointment. All my mom could do was sigh. I didn't mean to sound like a brat to my mom, but could you blame me? Compare me to the rest of the teenagers that attend Westfield High School. I'm…what's the word? A freak? At least in their eyes. "I have to go." I stood up from the stool placed at the island in the kitchen and walked out the front door.

* * *

After I picked up my schedule from the office I walked down the hallway to find my locker. When I found it, I opened it and threw in a novel or two I brought to school with me this morning just so I had an excuse to come back or whatever in case I got bored.

My first class was study hall. But before I headed to the library I walked outside to the back of the school and pulled out a cigarette. I lit it with a match from the box hidden at the bottom of my messenger bag. I got about halfway through it when I heard the engine of a car approach me nearby. I turned to see a shiny black Impala. You know like the one from Supernatural? I continued to finish my cigarette as I watched the driver get out of the car. When he did my eyes widened.

He was tall with lean muscles. Blonde curly hair that generally hung in his eyes. He dressed in a Nirvana t-shirt, worn underneath a grey cardigan with dark blue jeans and black Converse. Now I've had my share of minor crushes on guys, not that I'd really admit it to anyone, but this one definitely takes the cake. I was slowly pulled from my awe when I noticed him catch my eyes with his. My breath caught in my throat as he walked towards the school and watched me. When he finally reached the door, our gazes dropped and I finally managed to catch my breath.

"That's Tate Langdon." A female's voice came from behind me. I turned and saw a Goth chick standing there, with a smirk on her face. I stared at her as I put my cigarette out on the concrete of the parking lot.

"Excuse me?" I was trying to play off my surprise. She shook her head as she continued to smirk.

"That guy you were just staring at? That's Tate Langdon."

"I-I wasn't-" She put her hand up to cut me off.

"Relax; I'm not one to judge. But fair warning, he's Chloe's boyfriend." I looked at her confused. "Chloe Stapleton. They've been together since like…I don't know. My best guess would be that they've been going out for at least three years." I raised my eyebrows. "I'm Stephanie." She said holding her hand out to me.

I shook her hand. "Violet."

"What class do you have right now?"

"Study hall." She looked down.

"Shame, I have math. But do you want to hang out at lunch?" I nodded. "Great. I'll meet you in the café." She walked away without another word.

I walked into the library which hardly had anyone in there. There was me, about five other students and the librarian. I signed in at the desk and went to sit down on a couch near the back. I pulled out a book from my bag and opened it to the marked page I had last read.

"Edgar Allan Poe, nice choice." I heard a voice come from in front of me. I looked up and once again found myself looking into the eyes of the boy from the parking lot.

"Thanks." I mumbled and forced my eyes back to the page. I heard him collapse into one of the chairs near me.

"So what brings you to California?" He asked. I sighed, hoping I could keep my attention off of him to survive the next hour.

I looked up from my book. "What makes you think I'm not from here?" I challenged his assumption. He stared straight into my eyes.

"You're too pale and you don't dress like the other narcissistic, crazy, plastic bitches around here." I raised an eyebrow as I turned back down to my book. "Neither do you."

"Mm, I don't believe in looking like everyone else here, myself. It's nothing but a horrific fashion show." His eyes never left me. I could feel them on me the entire time.

"Does your girlfriend think so, too?" I asked without looking up.

"No." Was his answer. "So?" I looked up. "What brought you here?"

"Divorce." I answered as I slowly look back down. I caught his brows furrowing in confusion. "My parents." I confirmed. His face softened and he smirked. I was hoping he'd leave it at that.

"I'm Tate." He said. I nodded.

"I know." Was all I said.

"You don't seem like much of a talker." He pointed out. I sighed heavily.

"That obvious, huh?" I asked in much sarcasm. He continued to smirk as he continued to look at me. I wasn't sure what got my heart racing quicker, Tate's eyes or his smirk. Both were breathtaking and both seemed erotic.

Tate tried to keep up the small talk the whole hour and all I could do was answer in small responses. He tried to get me to open up about my life and my parents' divorce, but I wasn't going to feed him my business. It wasn't his, so he had no right to know it.

When the bell rang for second period, I closed my book and jumped to my feet and rushed out of the library. I didn't dare to turn around and see the look on Tate's face as I took off because really, I didn't care.


	2. Creep

My art class went by amazingly fast this morning. I was constantly watching the clock, yet it still managed to keep to my side.

I took my time heading towards the cafeteria to meet Stephanie. I wasn't used to making new friends, much less talking to them, so I wasn't sure how to act. When I got there I saw her sitting at a table in a corner away from everyone else. She waved me over and I made my way over to her table and sat down. "Hey," she greeted me with a half smile. "How was your morning?" I shrugged. "That bad, huh?"

"I wouldn't say it was too bad." I admitted. "However I managed to snag a class with Tate Langdon." Her eyes widened.

"Oh, how was that?" She asked. There was a hint of disappointment in her voice. I was now curious if she liked him. But I wasn't going to cross any boundaries with my new friend.

I shrugged. "He's no different than every other guy I've ever met trying to know my story. Why can't people just stick to their own accord?" I asked in annoyance. She looked down. Soon I caught her staring at something behind me. I went to follow her gaze but she grabbed my arm.

"No don't look!" She whispered. I looked at her with confusion. She was looking at me now with shock. "Tate's staring at you." She said. This time she let me turn around and I saw him glaring in my direction. His dark brown-almost black eyes watching me carefully as he kept a secure arm around a girl with chocolate brown hair, dressed in a cheerleaders uniform. I'm guessing that was Chloe. She wasn't even paying attention to her boyfriend. All she could do was laugh and joke with a couple of other cheerleaders and jocks, who I'm guessing to be football players. I gulped as he continued to glare at me, so I slowly turned back around.

"Okay, I'm going out to have a smoke." I said as I stood up from my seat and walked out towards the bleachers beside the football field.

I sat in silence as I smoked and read Edgar Allen Poe. I always found it comforting to read odd poetry while keeping to the silence. However it wasn't so quiet when I could suddenly hear cars constantly rolling by on the street a couple of yards away from where I was sitting. I was soon pulled from the fine writings of Poe when I heard the metal of stands clink under footfalls. I slowly looked up to see Tate coming towards me. I rolled my eyes and went back to reading.

"Hey." He sat beside me. I didn't say anything. "What are you doing out here alone?" He asked. I held my hands up to show the obvious reasons. He nodded. "Okay."

We sat in silence for a few minutes before I felt him brush up against me. I looked over and saw how much closer he had gotten to me. I could feel my heartbeat pick up and my breath caught in my throat, and I was trying not to show the effect he was having on me. I fought with myself to focus on my book, but it was hard when his face was suddenly closer to mine as he was trying to read over my shoulder. I leaned over in the opposite direction and turned to face him. "Umm…" I said.

He smirked. "Hello."

"You're a little close, Tate." The way his name rolled off my tongue made my heart pick up in pace.

"Does it bother you?" His breath was incredibly close to my face and it smelled so sweet. I wasn't sure what to say. I wanted to say no, but I remembered him having a girlfriend, and Stephanie liking him, I had to keep my distance.

"Um…yeah; you have a girlfriend and you should be with her." I said, trying to sound as strong as possible. He continued to stare at me, only this time the smirk went away.

"Who are you to tell me what I should be doing?" He asked as if insulted. I scoffed.

"You don't know me and I don't know you. I'm not sure I want to know you, Tate." He leaned back as if I was about to hit him. I glared at him for a moment before packing my book and getting to my feet. I made it down to the track before I was hauled back and forced to turn around and look into the eyes of Tate. I tried to fight out of his grip, but he was too strong for me. "Let me go, Tate." I demanded through clenched teeth. He continued his hold on me as I struggled to get free.

"Why don't you want to know me, Violet?" I stopped struggling.

"How do you know my name?"

"I heard it from Stephanie. I have science with her and I asked who she was with this morning." I sighed and shook my head.

"Unbelievable." I muttered. He smirked.

"Thank you." The smirked dropped. "Now why won't you talk to me?"

"Because you're trying to get too close to me too fast." His brows furrowed.

"How?"

I scoffed. "You begged to know the reason why I moved to L.A., which happens to be none of your business, then you follow me outside when you should be inside with your girlfriend, who I'm sure is wondering where you are." He let go of my arm.

"I wish she wasn't my girlfriend anymore."

"What did you say?" Three years with the same girl and he no longer wanted her. I could understand, but not sure why.

"I don't want to be with her anymore, Violet." He looked down. "I want someone new, someone I can be myself around."

"You seem like yourself right now." I pointed to his shirt.

"Yeah, but I have to pretend to be happy with her lately because she's a cheerleader. And just because I'm a track star, I have to associate with the same assholes she hangs with."

"I'm sorry." I lied.

His brows furrowed again. "No you're not." He caught me. Shit.

"You're right, I'm not. I just want this conversation over." He frowned.

"Come on, Violet…" he put an arm on my hip and ushered my closer. I resisted by twisting out of his grasp. When I got free I walked away and headed back to the school. He didn't say another word to me for the rest of the day and I was more than happy with that. And based on how persistent he was this afternoon, I can only hope that it lasts beyond today.


	3. Not Giving Up

When I got home I made my way straight to my room. I didn't feel like socializing with my mother right now; I had a long day and I was tired. When I got to my room I shut the door behind me and immediately turned on my iPod. I wasn't sure what was playing from the device, but I just let it play and allowed myself to drown into the lyrics of what I now recognized as Seether.

* * *

It was around eleven-thirty when I woke up. I wasn't even awake for five minutes when I heard a knock at my bedroom door. I groaned loudly. "What?" I called. My bedroom door opened and there stood my mom. I slowly sat up in bed as she walked over and sat down beside me, a small smile on her face. I leaned back against the iron frame of my bed and sighed. "What's up?" I asked.

"You missed dinner. Are you okay?" She didn't sound too concerned.

"I'm fine, mom. I had a long day and I'm tired." I said, honestly. My mom just sat there and ran her fingers through my hair as her small smile remained. Part of the reason I was tired was because of my encounters with Tate at school. I was exhausted from trying to keep him out of my head; I wanted nothing to do with him, yet I did. There was a mystery to him that I wanted to solve, but something in me was telling me that I would be a lot smarter if I avoided this one.

"Did something happen at school today, Vi?" My mom asked as her hands continued to rake through my hair. I rolled my eyes and jumped off my bed. I hated it when I couldn't tell my mom something without being questioned. In her mind, something was always wrong with me.

"Jesus, mom, I'm fine. I told you what was wrong." I said in a tone of annoyance. She sighed and nodded her head. And without another word, she got to her feet and left my room. I let out a deep breath and fell back onto my bed. I threw an arm over my eyes before I found myself drifting off to sleep.

* * *

I woke up to my alarm the next morning. I sat up and turned it off before grabbing a change of clothes and heading into the shower. The water was hot and it relaxed all my tense muscles from the day before. But it wouldn't do much good because I sensed that they would tense up again by tonight. I was really not looking forward to the day ahead of me because I didn't feel like dealing with…that boy from yesterday. I couldn't use his name because it would make it that much harder to keep him out of my head.

When I finished getting ready, I headed downstairs and walked out the front door without bumping into my mom for once. I took my time getting to school because I had time to have a cigarette without wondering if I was going to get caught or whatever. Although I didn't really care, I didn't feel like dealing with the hassle.

* * *

When I got to school, I saw Stephanie sitting on the steps outside the front doors of the building. She got to her feet with a smirk on her face as I got closer. I smiled awkwardly as we headed inside. We walked to my locker in silence, which was okay with me. When we got to my locker, I opened it and exchanged my work for the morning. Stephanie was casually leaning against my locker, arms crossed over her chest. I closed my locker and stuffed a notebook into my bag, and then looked up to see Tate walking down the hall and passed me. But as he did so, he watched me the whole time as he walked with his arm around Chloe's shoulders as she smiled at everyone she saw and waved hellos. Tate never took his eyes off of me until he and Chloe had completely walked by. I looked to Stephanie, who was watching Tate very intently.

"You're whipped." I joked. She quickly snapped out of it, completely oblivious to what I had just said.

"What?" She asked. I laughed as I turned to walk away. I headed towards the library by myself and walked in. I signed in and took a seat at one of the row tables near the exit door of the library. I took out my history text and notebook and began working on the rest of the questions I was assigned the day before. I didn't really give myself a chance to work on them last night, considering how tired and annoyed I was from everyone's bullshit.

I managed to finish my work in about forty-five minutes. I pulled out a book off one of the bookshelves near my table and sat down and began to read. I didn't make far into the book before the chair across from me had been pulled out and Tate took a seat. I let out a deep breath and continued reading. I noticed two fingers snaking over the top of the book as he pulled it down to rest on the table while still in my hands. Without moving my head, I looked up at him with annoyance and all he could do was smirk. "Hi." He said. I lifted my head and rested my hand against my cheek.

"Was I not clear yesterday?" I asked keeping my cool. He shook his head. I rolled my eyes as I took the book and placed it back on the shelf and went to look for another. I found a random book about birds that looked kind of intriguing. So I grabbed it and looked over the cover that had a blue jay sitting on a tree branch.

"I like birds too." I heard Tate's voice in my ear. I turned to look up at him. He looked down hard into my eyes as I waited for his answer. I wanted to get away from him because the closeness between us was making my heart race and it was driving me crazy.

"Why do you like them?" I asked, trying to keep my breathing even.

"I guess it's because they can fly away when things get too crazy." I nodded as I agreed with him. I looked back down at the cover of the book. I went to walk away but Tate's hand gripped the shelf, stopping me from walking any further. "Violet…" I heard him say in a whisper.

I sighed. "You don't give up, do you?" I asked in a more stern tone. His eyes were still hard as they bored into mine. He let out a deep breath.

"Please talk to me, Violet." He said in a bit of a begging tone.

"Stop it, Tate. I told you why I want nothing to do with you. And now you're giving me more of a reason."

"But-" Before he could get his next words out, the bell for next period went off. I ducked underneath Tate's arm and took off out the door into the hallway. I walked a few feet before turning to see if Tate was behind me. He wasn't. However, part of me was glad that he wasn't there, but the other part was hoping he would be there to pull me back like he had yesterday. If I had to be honest, the contact between us when he grabbed me yesterday was intoxicating. It's weird to describe it that way, but that was the best way I could explain it.


	4. Break Up and Make Up

I found Stephanie sitting under the shade of a large tree near the football field outside, reading. When I got close enough that she could hear my footsteps in the grass, she looked up and smiled at me. "Hey." She said. I half smiled at her and I sat down beside her and pulled out a cigarette. She raised her eyebrows at me and I gave her an 'I don't give a shit' shrug and continued to smoke.

"So what are you doing out here?" I asked as I emptied my lungs of smoke.

"I felt like getting some fresh air today." She said as she put her book back in her bag. I nodded and looked around at the other students doing their own things. A group of Hollywood whores were soaking in each other's bullshit as they laughed at shit that probably wasn't funny. Then I saw a few members of the track team jogging around the black track that surrounded the football field. I soon turned my attention to a set of blonde curls that stood near the track. Of course it had to be Tate. He was standing with Chloe, talking and I just looked away, obviously uninterested. But I would be lying if I said I could look away as easy as saying I could.

"Looks like trouble in paradise." I heard Stephanie say. I turned to look at her and she nudged her head in Tate and Chloe's direction where they were clearly yelling at each other. Tate was running a hand through his hair in frustration while Chloe was pointing and poking him in the chest, yelling. I wasn't surprised when I saw Tate shoot a glare in my direction as Chloe continued to yell. What I didn't expect was to see her raise a hand slap him dead across the face and storm off across the field to join the other cheerleaders. If I had to be honest, I kind of felt bad for him. He and Chloe had been together for three years and I might have been the reason that it was over between them. Tate continued to stare at me for a moment or two before walking back towards the school. "I wonder what that was about." Stephanie didn't sound too interested as she did excited that Tate and Chloe were finally over.

I sighed. "You can only imagine."

"Do you know something?" She asked me. I looked at her in confusion.

"No. What could I possibly know about their relationship? I don't even know the guy." She nodded as she considered my response. I was finally done my cigarette and got to my feet.

"Where are you going?" Stephanie asked.

"Bathroom." I lied. If I was in fact the reason for Tate's break up with his girlfriend, I was going to apologize, not that I really had a reason to.

I walked back to the school, keeping to myself like always. I walked around the hallways looking for Tate, which was kind of complicated because he wasn't the only blonde in this school. Although he did have curls, I could only make out blonde for the most part.

I made it to the hallway where my locker was. I took advantage of the time I had left to exchange my morning material with my afternoon material. I closed my locker and jumped with a loud gasp when I saw Tate standing there. "You scared me half to death!" I snapped, holding a hand over my chest to calm myself.

"Sorry." He mumbled while looking down. I then noticed the red mark on his cheek from Chloe's hand.

"Are you okay?" I asked. I decided to play dumb with him. But I'm sure that wasn't possible considering he saw me outside, watching everything go down between him and Chloe. He looked up at me with hard eyes.

"That's a stupid question." He said. I sighed and folded my arms over my chest and just stood there.

"I'm sorry." I said. I still wasn't sure what it was that I was apologizing for, but I went with it. Tate looked up at me, raising an eyebrow.

"What are you sorry for? You didn't do anything."

"But you guys were together for so long, and as soon as I show up you don't want her anymore." I said.

He nodded. "It was like that a long time before you showed up, Violet." My heart began to race at the sound of my name rolling off his tongue. I had to work hard to keep my breathing even so he wouldn't notice.

"But how much longer would it have continued if I had never come around?" I asked. Tate just looked down and scuffed the toe of his shoe across the floor.

"Will you come somewhere with me?" He asked, looking up to meet my eyes. I could see begging in those black eyes, and for some reason I didn't want to say no. I nodded my head and followed him out to the parking lot.

* * *

Tate drove in silence until he stopped near a huge land of sand. Tate brought me to a beach. He got out of the car and waited for me to follow him, which I did after a moment. We walked down until we were a few yards away from the water, where he sat down on the spot in the sand where we'd stopped. He pulled at my sleeve until I sat down next to him. I stared out at the water before I heard Tate begin to speak.

"In the last year I would come here and listen to the water crash against the beach. I would come here and try to sort out my problems." I looked at him; he was staring out at the water.

"What kind of problems?" I asked.

"Shit with my cocksucker of a mother, Chloe, school, everything." His eyes never left the ocean, but I continued to look at him. "My mom would occasionally take off for days to suck off random men for money in different cities. I was briefly into drugs and would get high whenever Chloe and I got into a fight. And as for school…it's shit. Always has been." I nodded in agreement. School was shit, I knew the feeling. Before my mom and I moved to Los Angeles, everyone at school would make fun of the way I dressed and bring up the idea that I would grow old alone because no one on this planet could love me, let alone like me.

"I'm sorry." I said, only this time I meant it. He looked down at me with a soft smile.

"You mean it this time." He pointed out.

"Because I know how it feels, not being able to fit in. And to have a shitty life with shitty parents." He raised his eyebrows. I didn't really want to elaborate, but my life didn't feel so personal anymore now that I knew about Tate. "My parents are divorced because my mom caught my dad cheating with one of his college students." I looked down, playing with my fingers.

"That's bullshit. If you love someone you should never hurt them." Tate said as he snaked his hand over and entwined our fingers together. I looked up into his eyes, soft smile still painted across his face.

"Yet there's always that one person there to hurt us." I said in a sad tone. Tate held my hand tighter.

"I would never hurt you, Violet." I continued to look down, but I could hear the promise in his voice. "No one will ever hurt you…not while I'm here." He continued. Soon, I found myself leaning over and resting my head on Tate's shoulder. I couldn't help it; my heart began to swell because no one had ever really been there for me, let alone tried to be. This guy I barely knew promised to be there for a girl who was more or less responsible for the break up of him and his now ex-girlfriend.

"When I look out at the water," I said, Tate watching me. "I picture myself moving with it. As I walk deeper in, I can feel the waves taking me away. I feel as if the waves can take me some place better." Tate half smiled at my words. I continued to stare out at the water for a while longer before I heard him speak.

"I think as long as there is a girl like you somewhere, Violet; it will always be a better place." Tate said in a soft tone. I looked down at our joined hands and smiled.


	5. Let's Play

Tate drove me home around four o'clock so my mom wouldn't get suspicious as to why I came home from school early. The car ride was quiet, but it wasn't awkward. Tate would sneak glances my way every now and then, making my heart race. "I'm glad we did this, Violet." I heard him say. I looked up at him while his attention was out the windshield.

"Glad we did what?" I asked.

"This…" He motioned around the car and between the two of us. "I'm also glad you finally decided to talk to me." I looked back down. I played with my fingers for a moment before looking up through the windshield as we came to a stop at a red light. I looked over at Tate who was smiling at me.

"It's not like you really gave me a choice, Tate." That was the first time I had mentioned his name since I first met him. But now I could say it without feeling like I was going to break down in a flood of emotions because of the feelings this boy gave me.

He continued to smile. "My bad." He began to chew on the side of his thumb until the light turned green. And from that moment on, silence.

* * *

When we finally pulled up outside my house, I sat in the car for a bit before I turned to look at Tate. He turned to face me as well.

"Why did you and Chloe break up?" I asked in a serious tone. I had apologized earlier today because I felt guilty that I might have been the reason behind it. But now I wanted confirmation from Tate and I was going to get it.

"Violet…" Tate said, rolling his eyes.

"I want an answer, Tate. Was I the reason behind it?" Tate nodded his head. "Great." I said as I sat back in the passenger seat of Tate's car and sighed heavily. "Now I'm a home wrecker." I reached for the handle to open my door, but Tate immediately reached over me and stopped me.

"Violet, please, let me explain." He said with a hint of pleading in his voice. I let out a heavy sigh and shook my head.

"No, Tate. I've heard enough." I tried wrenching his hand off the handle but it wouldn't budge. "Let me out, Tate." I said raising my voice. I continued to pull against his hand, trying to loosen his grip on the handle, but he was too strong for me. This was getting ridiculous.

"Please, I don't want you leaving here mad at me. I can't handle you not talking to me anymore or being mad at me." He said with a sad voice. I slowly stopped pulling against his wrist and turned to look at him. His eyes gave off sadness and pleading, which melted me right down to the core. And having him so close to me that I could feel his breath on my face didn't make it this situation any easier.

"Tate…" It was getting easier to say his name out loud now. "You don't even know me. Just let me go, please." He shook his head. My body was beginning to shake as I felt tears threatening in my eyes. His eyes grew wide.

"Violet, please don't cry. I'm sorry; I didn't mean to upset you." He then pulled his hand back to wipe away a tear that escaped my eye. "After hanging out with you today, I know that you're a great girl who could give two shits about the opinions of others, but you also don't want them to know about your weak side out of fear of them taking advantage of you. I would never do that. I just want to be your friend, Violet." He said with sincerity in his eyes and his voice. My heart sank when he said 'friend'. But I suppose that having him in my life one way would be better than not having him in it at all. I half smiled at him and rested my hand over his. He looked down and then back up at me and smiled. I smiled back because right now, nothing else mattered except Tate and me.

"I should get inside before my mom wonders where I am." I said, still smiling but trying to be serious. His smiled never faded when he nodded, leaning back into his seat. I opened the passenger door and climbed out. Before I shut the door, I turned around and leaned down to see Tate. "I'll see you tomorrow, okay?" He nodded. I shut the door and went inside.

* * *

That night my mom and I ate in an awkward silence. It didn't really bother me because I was comfortable in silence. She would occasional look at me as if I was going to spontaneously combust or something.

When I was finished, I washed my dishes and ran up to my room and collapsed onto my bed for a bit before doing my homework. Most history…fun. When I finished, it was almost eleven and I decided to have a smoke before going to bed. I grabbed an empty pop can from my bedside table and walked to my window and opened before sitting on the ledge. I lit the cigarette and took in a huge inhale of smoke. I was about halfway through my cigarette when I noticed a familiar vehicle in my next door neighbor's driveway. An Impala, black and familiar. It was Tate's car. Well doesn't that make things a lot more interesting?

After a few moments of staring at the car, I noticed the light in the bedroom facing across from my window had turned on. I just wanted to run and hide so whoever was in there wouldn't see me, but I was in my own house, doing my own thing, so why should I? I took a slight peek from where I was sitting and saw Tate walking around looking really mad. After a while, I threw my cigarette butt out the window and continued to watch Tate; although I wasn't really sure why. Suddenly he stopped in his tracks and looked out the window. I quickly looked away and hoped he didn't see me looking. I looked out ahead of me at anything. Soon I heard a click in his window and heard it slide open.

"Don't pretend like you weren't watching me." Tate's tone was serious. I was busted. I turned my eyes back to meet his and blushed a little. All of things, I was hoping he didn't see that.

"Sorry, I didn't mean-" He smirked at me and I stopped talking. "You caught me."

"Enjoying the show?" I wanted to be serious and tell him I wasn't all that interested in watching him through his window, but I decided to play with him a little.

"Mm, I can't lie. Just watching you in your room was giving me all sorts of dirty thoughts." I winked at him. He raised his eyebrows.

"What kind of dirty thoughts?" He asked in a more seductive tone. The way his voice changed was beginning to make me slick between my legs. I stood up off the ledge and stretched my hands over my head and slowly ran them down my sides. I saw Tate gulp as his eyes watched my wandering hands. Then I felt mean. I walked over to my window and carefully leaned out.

"Maybe another night." I whispered before walking back into my room. I walked over to my dresser and pulled out a pair of pajama shorts and slipped off my leggings. When I pulled my shorts up to my hips I distinctly heard the floorboards creak behind me. I quickly turned and saw Tate standing by my window. In my room! "What the hell, Tate?" I raised my voice.

"What?" He asked in a cute voice, but still kept that signature smirk of his on his face. I breathed out a heavy sigh. "Oh come on, Violet, you can't just begin to tease me and suddenly decide not to." He walked over to the foot of my bed.

"I can and I did. Now get out." I sat down on my bed and got under the covers. When he didn't move, I rolled my eyes and turned out the light on my bedside table. I settled underneath the covers not caring that Tate was still here. "Fine, suit yourself."

A few moments later, I could feel my bed shaking as I felt it move under the weight of another person climbing into bed behind me. I turned upright to see Tate's silhouette sitting on the bed behind me. "Violet…" he whispered. I wiped a hand over my face before turning the light back on. I turned and looked at Tate with a sigh.

"Tate, please…" I said in a quieter voice, but he placed a finger over my lips.

"Please, Violet." I shook my head. And soon, Tate was climbing over top of me until his whole body was situated between my legs, hovering above me. I was now lying flat on my back with my hands pressed against his chest.

"I said no, Tate. Go home." I whispered in a warning tone. He leaned down so my head was pressing into my pillow and our faces were inches apart.

"You don't mean that, Violet." He said. I kept my hands placed against his hard chest and pushed against him as hard as I could, which didn't do much since his mere closeness made my body weak.

"Tate…" I couldn't finish because he already had his lips placed against my neck and he was feathering kisses along the skin, making me shiver. I kept trying to fight him off but my body was failing me miserably. When his lips moved down to my collarbone, I let out a small moan. I could feel him smiling against me as he brought his face back up to mine. We glanced into each other's eyes before he leaned down and pressed his lips against mine.

"You started this game…now let's play." His words sent more shivers down my spine. I nodded my head without any control over my actions.

I could suddenly feel Tate's hands run down my sides, gently brushing past my breasts and settling on my hips. He moved his mouth from one side of my neck to the other, kisses becoming heavier. I allowed my hands to explore his body and ran them down the smooth skin of his muscular chest and resting on his sides, pulling him close to me. He groaned when his hard arousal met my throbbing bundle of nerves. My breathing became heavier as his hands dipped under the hem of shirt and trailed his fingers up the skin on my stomach and gently groping my breasts. I moaned as he continued to feel around my body. "Tate…" I moaned as his hands began ridding me of my shirt. When he got it off, his lips immediately began to travel down the valley between my breasts, making me shiver a little bit. I was soon pulled from my daze when one of his began trailing around the waistband of my pants and started reaching into them. "Tate, I don't think-" he groaned against my chest.

"Then don't…just feel." I shook my head and pushed him away, sitting up.

"Tate, we don't even know each other and we're already doing…this." I motioned towards the current situation. "I'm not ready."

He sighed heavily. "I'm sorry, Violet. I didn't mean-" I held my hand up to cut him off.

"Don't be sorry, Tate. I just want to get to know you better before things get too intimate, if that." He nodded his head and ran a hand over his face.

"I should go." I nodded my head and he got up from my bed and headed towards my window. He was halfway out before he turned to look at me with that smirk of his. "Goodnight, Violet. I'll see you tomorrow?" I nodded and this time he actually smiled and climbed back over to his bedroom window. I let out a deep breath and climbed back into bed, not bothering to put my shirt back on. I shut off the light and went to sleep, still feeling Tate's lips on mine and his hands all over me.


	6. Signs

I sat in the library, quiet as I read through my history work from yesterday. I flipped through page after page, frustrated with the advancement my teacher gave me. God! I sighed when I felt a presence sit down across from me. I slowly looked up to see one of my history classmates, Gabe. I smiled when he smiled at me. "Hey." He said when he sat down.

"Hey." I returned. He grabbed one of my papers and looked over it.

"I hate Walker's history class. He gives us shit we haven't even learned yet." He confessed as he tossed my work back onto the table.

I nodded. "I prefer to teach myself. I also prefer to live and learn as opposed to sit and learn." Gabe half smiled.

Gabe and I sat and talked for a while. We talked about Mr. Walker's crappy work and his strict teaching skills. We also talked about each other; just the standard 'getting-to-know-each other' type deal. But it stopped when Gabe stopped in mid-sentence when something caught his eye behind me. I turned around in my seat to find Tate standing by the library door with a look of jealousy on his face.

After a moment, he walked over and stood behind me, eyes focused on Gabe with that look still painted on his face. They stared each other down for what felt like hours. They were finally interrupted when we all heard the librarian clear his throat. Gabe looked between me and Tate before muttering a 'catch ya later' and leaving.

When Gabe left, Tate took his place in the chair across from me. "What the hell, Tate?" I whispered.

"What?" He asked.

"What the hell was that about?"

He shrugged. "I don't like him, Violet."

I sat back in my seat. "And why is that?"

"He's an asshole. He's one of those assholes who like to hit on a girl just to get in her pants."

"And you're not?" He gave me a look of confusion. "After last night, I'm starting to wonder if you're one of those kinds of guys."

His pulled his eyebrows together. "You came onto me, Violet."

"And you could've ignored me. It's not like I forced you to watch me or anything." I folded my arms across my chest. I watched as Tate mirrored my actions.

"I'm a guy, Violet. If a girl throws herself at a guy, you can't just expect them to avoid it." I raised an eyebrow.

"So you admit you're one of those guys." It wasn't a question.

"No, I'm admitting that I am a guy, Violet. But I'm not the type to just take advantage of someone." I scoffed.

"And you didn't take advantage of me last night?" I whispered a bit annoyed. Tate shook his head. "You're kidding me. I told you to leave and you continued to pursue me."

"Pursue you? Violet you started that whole thing last night. Not to mention that if you didn't want it, you could have said so. You wanted it as much as I did." I shook my head.

"No."

"Believe what you want." Tate got to his feet, but before he left, he asked me something. "Look to make things less awkward, there's a club a few blocks from our street. If you want to go, to blow off some steam, I can take you." He offered in a soft voice.

I thought for a minute and nodded my head. "Yeah, sure. Sounds like fun." Tate smiled and walked out of the library. Soon after he left, the bell rang for period two.

* * *

I was on my way to my next class when I felt someone with long nails grab me arm and rip me around the face them. "Who the hell do you think you are?" I was face to face with Chloe…Tate's ex-girlfriend.

"Um…I think I'm Violet Harmon?" I asked a bit sarcastic. I don't what this girl wanted, but I wasn't interested in finding out.

"Don't get smart with me, freak." She spat at me. "Tate is mine." I raised an eyebrow at her.

"Yeah, well, the last time I checked you two broke up. I saw the whole thing." I started to walk away without giving her a chance to respond. I made it a few feet away before turning back to face her. "And for the record, Tate and I are just friends." I started walking again. I'm not going to lie, I would have loved to rub that bitch's nose in the fact that her ex-boyfriend was expressing a great interest in me, and I loved it! But I wasn't willing to benefit a guy I didn't know. And it stung when I said that we were just friends. I didn't want to be _just friends_ with Tate…I wanted to be more. But I guess that would have to wait. But unfortunately for me…I'm not a patient person.


	7. Signs (2)

Through the week Tate had asked me to go to the club with him on the upcoming Saturday, which I casually agreed to.

When Saturday finally came around, I waited until the afternoon to jump in the shower before dressing myself in a black-laced dress. It had long floral lace sleeves and fell halfway down my thighs. I also threw on a pair of black flats and just let my hair fall in waves, and not even worrying about makeup.

A little while later came a knock on my door. I opened it and there stood my mom with a light smile on her face. The smile kind of dropped when she looked me over and saw my outfit. "Where are you going, Violet?" She asked casually. I looked down at myself and rolled my eyes as I walked back to my bed to get the rest of my stuff together.

"I'm going out tonight. A friend invited me out to some club a few blocks away." I admitted. I saw no point in lying to my mom. She walked over behind me and sat down on the edge of my bed while watching me get my things organized into my bag.

"A friend or a boyfriend?"

I sighed. "What does it matter, mom?" I asked a little irritated. She looked down before sighing herself.

"Can I meet this friend of yours?" My eyes widened at the question.

"Am I not allowed to have a friend that you don't interrogate?"

"I think I have a right to know who my daughter hangs out with, Violet." My mom said more sternly.

"Mom, I didn't have any friends back in Boston. I finally make one and I'm not letting you chase him away." I wasn't afraid to admit that I was hanging out with a boy tonight because we'd obviously be out in public. I wasn't worried. My mom doesn't know what it's like to be disliked by your peers because you don't believe in the same crap they do or because you don't listen to the same crappy music that they do. She was popular in school, she was a cheerleader, she had guys tripping over their own feet for her, and what did I have? Parents' who's marriage failed because my dad failed to be faithful, all because a horny student threw herself at him.

"Violet-" My mom was cut off by the sound of the doorbell. We both glanced at my bedroom door and then back at each other.

"That would be him." I said before grabbing my bag off of my bed before heading downstairs, my mom tailing me. I could hear my mom trying to continue what she was trying to say earlier, but I wasn't listening. When I opened the front door, there stood Tate, looking all handsome and shaggy as ever. He looked past me and saw my mom standing there with her arms folded across her chest. He allowed a smile to spread across his face.

"You must be Ms. Harmon," he said, smile not leaving his face. "I'm Tate Langdon, I live next door." My mom came to stand next to me in the door's threshold.

"Right, you're Constance's son." She said in a calm voice. Tate awkwardly while looking at me.

"Okay, now that we've all met one another, we can go. Bye mom!" I said as I took Tate's hand in mine and led him to his car, looking as…sexy as ever.

"Take care of my daughter, Tate!" My mom yelled after us. I just waved my hand in the air indicating that we heard her.

* * *

When Tate led me into the club, the music was playing loud house music. This definitely wasn't my place, but I felt a vibe coming from Tate that said he wanted me here. His white button-down dress shirt illuminated in the lights perfectly. God, he looked so good right now, I was trying to fight the urge to take him away from the vast crowd of people and jump him. I felt Tate rest his hand on the small of my back as he directed towards an empty table.

"Do you want anything to drink?" Tate yelled over the music. It was hard to hear him, but I make out certain words.

I nodded. "Just get me a coke!" I yelled back to him. He gave me thumbs up before disappearing into the crowd towards the bar. As I stood there waiting for Tate to come back I looked around the giant area as I watched people dance with their friends, boyfriends, husbands and wives…it was weird. There were lights that were travelling around the club in blues, greens and pinks. It wasn't long until I felt a hand on my shoulder. I jumped and turned to see Gabe.

"Hey!" He yelled over the music.

"Hey, yourself!" I yelled back.

Gabe smiled. "Are you here by yourself?" I shook my head.

"I'm here with Tate." He looked down.

"Why are you here with him?"

"He asked me to come. It sounded intriguing to so I tagged along." I said.

Gabe looked around the club. "Where is he then?"

"He went to get us some drinks." Gabe nodded. He looked up so our eyes met and smiled sweetly at me.

"Well while you're waiting for him, do you want to dance?" I smirked and nodded. Gabe took my hand and led me to the dance floor. I wasn't sure what to do, so I was glad Gabe instructed me through it. He placed my hands on his shoulders as his went down to rest on my hips.

The music was flowing as the lights travelled all around us; it made me dizzy from time to time, but all together it was pretty fun. We danced for a while before I suddenly noticed Gabe hit the floor.

"Gabe!" I yelled as I bent down to help him. I backed away when I saw someone begin to kick him in the back as he grunted in pain. I looked up to see Tate, dark eyes full of anger and jealousy.

"I told you to stay away from her!" I heard him yell. "She's mine!" I was frozen in shock and tears filled my eyes. I wasn't sure how to handle the situation.

"Tate, stop it!" I managed to yell at him, but he didn't hear me over the music.

Tate pulled Gabe up by the collar of his shirt. "She's mine, Ramirez! Stay away from her!" He continued to yell at him before punching him to the ground. I stood back and looked around at the people who were witnessing what was happening. Everyone looked between Tate and me before I finally found the strength in my legs and headed for the exit.

I made it out of the club and began running. I wasn't sure where I was running to, but as long as I could get home safely and away from Tate. I made it about two blocks away of nonstop running before I felt an arm wrap around my waist and push me back up against a wall in an alley.

"Violet!" I heard Tate call me as I flailed against him. When I stopped I looked up into his eyes and tried to slow and steady my breathing.

"Tate…" I said through heavy breathing.

"You left me, Violet. Where did you go?" He asked in a sad tone. When I managed to steady my breathing I pushed him away.

"You-Why would you do that, Tate?" I shouted, not caring who heard us.

He looked down. "Violet, I-" I cut him off.

"He did nothing wrong and you beat him to the floor! Why?"

"He had his hands all over you." He said.

"What? So that makes it okay to beat the shit out of someone?" I kept shouting. "We're not together, Tate, so you had no right-" I was cut off by a pair of lips crashing against mine, forcing me to back up against the wall. Tate's body pressed against mine, allowing me to feel his arousal through his jeans. When he pulled away, he looked into my eyes.

"I want to be with you, Violet. I don't want anyone but you. And I can't stand the idea of you being with someone else." I sighed as I continued to gaze into his dark eyes.

"Tate…I want to be with you too. But I can't be with someone knowing that this kind of stuff happens just because I talk to another guy."

"I'm sorry. I promise it won't happen again, Vi. Just please give me a chance." I stepped away from the wall and ran a finger over my lips, still feeling his. I wanted to be with Tate so badly, but I can't keep worrying about him when he sees me with Gabe, or whoever else there is. I can't be the reason he puts someone in the hospital, but I couldn't help but want to be with him and around him all the time.

I contemplated my decision for another couple of minutes before I turned to face him. His face looked saddened. I walked over to him and took his hands into mine, making him smile sweetly.

"I want to be with you so badly, Tate. But I want to be sure that you won't beat the crap out of every guy I talk to, if there happens to be any." Tate looked down for a moment before looking back at me.

"I promise, Violet. I just want what's best for you." I nodded my head and leaned up to kiss him on the cheek. The smile remained as I leaned back.

"I have to get home." He nodded and led me back to his car.

* * *

The car ride was silent, but nice. My heart fluttered when Tate's fingers entwined with mine. When we got to my house, Tate walked me to the front door.

"I'm sorry about tonight, Violet." Tate looked down.

I sighed. "It's okay, Tate. You're forgiven." He looked into my eyes and smiled before pulling me in for a kiss. When I pulled away, we both continued to smile like fools at each other.

"Goodnight, Tate." He raised my hand up to his lips, eyes not leaving mine.

"Goodnight, Violet. I'll be thinking of you tonight." He winked at me before heading next door. I blushed as I walked inside and up to my room.


	8. Truth Be Told

The following Monday I woke up with a smile on my face. Remembering the events of Saturday night couldn't even erase the smile off my face. I got up, got ready for school and skipped downstairs to the kitchen where my mom sat, head bowed over today's paper. She looked up and smiled when she saw me. I smiled back and I guess that surprised her.

"Someone's in a good mood for a Monday," she pointed out.

I rolled my eyes, smile remaining.

"Is it that much of a surprise that I could be in good moods too?" I ask.

"I guess, but it's nice to see for once, Vi."

"Thanks." I say before leaving for school.

* * *

When I get to school I walk to my locker exchange my work for my morning classes. I close my locker and head to the library and sit down on one of the couches and opened my science homework.

I got through all fifteen questions in no time at all. Science is one of my best subjects next to English. When I put my work away I sat back and closed my eyes to relax for a little bit because my next class wasn't for another forty-five minutes. In what felt like seconds after closing my eyes I felt a soft pair of lips connect with mine and my eyes opened reflexively. When Tate pulled away he smiled sweetly at me and sat down next to me, arm stretched out behind me. We then heard the librarian clear his throat, making us both look up.

"No intimate affections in school, Langdon, you know that." He scolded.

Tate saluted him in understanding and the librarian went back to his work.

"So how's my girl today?" He whispered.

"It's still early; I'll let you know later." I whispered back making him smile.

We spent the next half hour talking about what we did when we got home from the club and what we had done on Sunday. We also talked about what we planned to do about Gabe. Or at least what Tate was planning to do about him. We discussed him apologizing for his unnecessary and violent interruption on Saturday, but Tate claims that he doesn't do apologies.

"Well you better do something. He could have you charged, suspended even."

"How could he have me suspended? We were in a club, _off _school property, Violet." He was right. We were in a public place far away from the school. But even then, Gabe could still have Tate charged for assault. As if he didn't have enough shit to deal with.

Around the last fifteen minutes of study hall, Gabe walked in. My eyes went wide when I saw the effects of Tate's violence. He had a black eye and a harshly bruised cheek. I felt so bad I immediately got to my feet and walked over to the poor guy. As I approached him, I could feel Tate's eyes boring into mine. Gabe saw me and moved quickly to avoid me but I gently grabbed his arm and held him still.

"No, wait. Gabe…I am so sorry about Saturday. If I had known-" He cut me off.

"Believe me, Violet; if anyone knew that Langdon was capable of being like that over a girl, no one would talk to him."

I looked down. "So what do you people think happened to you?"

"They think I was beaten up by a duo looking for drugs."

My eyes went wide. "Why make up a story like that? I thought you might have gone to press charges on Tate."

"Violet," Gabe said shaking his head. "I've known Tate for years. He can be a very jealous person and I know he didn't mean to get violent with me. Although I'm not surprised. If it happens again, I just might."

"Why aren't you surprised that Tate would act that way?" I could feel his eyes on me more, but now more intense.

He takes a deep breath. "You didn't hear this from me," I nod my head. "Well," he lowers his voice. "Tate's been known to do drugs. But when he does them, they intensify his emotions." My eyes go wide. "No one really says anything. But apparently he hears voices too."

"Is this what you know or what you've heard?" I ask suspiciously.

"Like I said, I've known him for years. But…it's what I've heard."

I scoff. "Figures. Everyone's got to have an opinion and something to say about everyone."

"Yeah," he says looking down. "Anyways, I'll see you later, Violet." I nod and he walks away. I turn to walk back to Tate and sit down. I sit staring straight ahead while, in the corner of my eye, I can see Tate watching me seriously.

* * *

Tate offers to walk me to class. And on our way through the hallways heading up to the art room, I continue to glance around. I guess Tate catches my uneasiness and entwines his fingers with mine.

"What's up?" He asks.

I look around once more before looking up at him.

"Just keeping an eye out for Chloe and Stephanie." He gives me a look.

"Why?" He asks confused.

I shrug. "Well, Chloe seems to still be claiming you and I'm sure Stephanie has a thing for you."

He sighs and shakes his head. We stop outside the door to my next class.

"Chloe knows we're done. She made that very clear when she slapped me," he said pointing to his face. "I guess she can't handle being one of those who can't parade around without arm candy." He rolls his eyes. "And as for Stephanie, we've been friends for years, but she knows I've never been interested in her that way. I mean I've offered her a ride home here and there, but that's me being nice, you know?"

I nod.

"Don't worry about either of them." He says before pulling me in for a quick kiss and heading back down the hall for his own class.

* * *

Throughout the entire art period, I couldn't help but think back to Gabe telling me about Tate's drug habits and him hearing voices. Was it all true or was it in fact all hearsay? I can't be sure unless I ask Tate myself or unless I go around asking random people, but how weird would that be? Not to mention I don't want Tate thinking I can't trust him. But we've only known each a week or so and have only gotten together this past weekend.

* * *

When class finally ends for lunch I rush down to my locker and exchange my morning work for my afternoon work and rush to the cafeteria to find Stephanie. I'm not sure why I'm rushing, but something in me feels the need for some company from a girl. I find her at a table towards a corner and walk over to sit with her.

"Hey," she greets me with a smile.

I smile. "Hey. I need to talk to you."

"Shoot," she says leaning forward on the table, eager to know what's going on. I now know that I want to talk to her about Tate and me. I know she really likes Tate but I also want to try and make her understand that I didn't chase him or anything and that it was never my intention to get him. I'd be lying if I said I didn't want him, but it's not like I went after him out of spite. And I'd also be lying if I said it didn't make me feel the tiniest bit of happiness that I've felt since my parents' divorce.

I take a deep breath.

"I've been seeing Tate since the weekend." Her eyes go wide.

"What do you mean by that?" _What do you think I mean?_ I think to myself.

"I mean, I'm…dating Tate." She stays silent for a moment before she looks down and moves to stand. "Stephanie-"

"You knew how I felt about him." She scolds me in a whisper as not to cause a scene. Thank hell for that!

"I did, but it's not like I went chasing after him every time I saw the guy."

"He couldn't keep his eyes off of you, Violet. You must have been doing something."

"Like what?"

She shakes her head. "I don't know, Violet. I thought you were my friend."

"I am, Steph," I say and get to my feet. "But I'd be lying if I said I didn't want him myself." All my inner thoughts coming out before I have a chance to filter the ones I want to let out. All she does is shake her head and walk out of the cafeteria. I just stand there a moment or two before escaping to the football field.


	9. Who Do You Trust?

I lay down in the grass in the middle of the football field, smoking a cigarette and staring at the clear, blue sky. I understand Stephanie's reasons for being mad at me, but you can't expect everyone you like to like you in return. It's not my fault Tate didn't feel anything romantic for her. It's not my fault he and Chloe broke up. It's not my fault he noticed me! God, high school is so full of stupid drama; it makes me wonder how people in this place get by.

When I toss my cigarette away I let out a sigh and close my eyes. Before I know it, I hear the grass crunching under heavy footfalls. I don't open my eyes because I can already feel his presence.

"Hey," I say with my eyes still closed.

"Hey, Vi." He lies down next to me.

Eventually I open my eyes and turn them to look at the beautiful man beside me. And he's all mine. I smile to myself and try to my damndest not to giggle. Giggling is not my thing; even as a little girl, ugh!

"How's my girl?" My heart does somersaults at the thought of being 'his girl'.

"I'm…okay, I guess."

He leans up on his elbow and turns to his whole body to face me.

"No you're not." Damn it, how does he know when something is up? "Talk to me."

I sigh. "I told Stephanie that you and I are seeing each other and she got mad."

Tate smirked and chuckled.

"What's so funny?" I ask irritated.

"I'm sorry, but I find it amusing how she thinks she had a chance. I mean, ever since you stepped into Westfield and I saw you, I wanted you."

I turn my body and lean up on my elbow the same way he was and smirked.

"Oh yeah?"

He nods.

"You're the girl for me, Violet. I don't want anyone else and Stephanie knew that." I was soon taken back to Saturday night when Tate attacked Gabe for dancing with me and I couldn't help but bring up what he told me in the library.

"Are on drugs?"

"What?" His eyes go wide in horror. "What the hell gave you that idea?"

I stay silent.

"Violet…" he pushes.

"If I tell you, will you promise to leave the person alone?" He stays quiet for a minute and then nods.

I take a deep breath. "Gabe told me." His takes in a shaky breath and one of his hands close into a fist, but I choose to ignore it and continue, hoping that if I continue, he'll calm down a little. "He told me that you were into drugs and you heard…voices." He runs a hand through his hair and exhales heavily again.

"I don't believe this," he mutters before lying down on his back.

"Tate?" I ask as I reach my hand out to touch him. When I do he immediately looks at me and calms down. He quickly repositions himself inches from my face.

"Violet, I don't do drugs anymore. Please believe me!" He begs.

"Tate, I-"

"I used to hear voices, but ever since we started hanging out they've gone away. You're my savior, Violet. Without you, I lose myself. I fall into the darkness." He takes my hand and squeezes tightly until my hand begins to go numb.

"T-Tate, you're hurting me." I whimper. He looks down and lets go, kissing my sore fingers.

"Sorry, babe." My heart leaps at the last word.

"It's okay. And Tate," he looks up. "I'm not going anywhere." He smiles sweetly as if relieved. "I guess you're stuck with me." And with that, he kisses me. It first starts off chaste and sweet until I feel him slowly push me down so I'm lying on my back and he's on top of me. Our lips dance together and our tongues fight for dominance. One of his hands holds my hip tightly so I don't move and the other cups my face gently. Soon he moves his lips from mine and they move down the sensitive skin on my neck and down to my collarbone. I let out a slight moan. And then I remember that we're at school. "Tate, no, we're at school." I push him back so he's kneeling in front of me and I'm sitting, him still between my legs.

"Right." He awkwardly looks around, maybe looking to see if someone had seen us. He turns back to look at me. "Will you come to my house?"

"Right now?" I ask in surprise.

He nods. "Yeah, I want to show you something." I take a minute to decide and then take his hand before he walks us back to his car and head in the direction of his house.

* * *

When we reach Tate's house, I looked out through the windshield at house big it was. It looks like some old Victorian house from…I don't know, the twenties maybe. It's beautiful. I couldn't hide my surprise and admiration. I turn to look at Tate who's smiling at me.

"You like?" I nod. He gets out of the car and I follow him. He holds his hand to me and I take as we head up and in through the front door. "Welcome to the Murder House." My heart stops.

"What?"

"What?" He asks in confusion.

"Murder House?"

"Yeah. Dr. Charles Montgomery and his wife, Nora, lived here in the nineteen-twenties before Nora shot Charles, claiming him responsible for the kidnapping and death of their son, Thaddeus. And then she shot herself. It's a pretty messed up history." I looked around the foyer. This house looked too clean and too new to seem like it held such a history. Tate pulled me upstairs and in through a door to a room where there was a bed, a desk and a tall dresser and I'm assuming it's his room. It's fairly clean.

I sit down on his bed and watch him as he moves to his closet and changes out of his grey t-shirt and brown cardigan and into a regular black t-shirt that says _Normal People Scare Me. I smile at it._

"What?" He says looking down at his shirt and back to me.

"Nothing, that shirt's pretty cute." I wink.

He walks over and stands over me, my knees touching just below his.

"Violet," he whispers my name and brushing my cheek with his knuckles. My eyes close at the contact and I begin to feel a bit of slickness between my legs. Oh dear.

"Tate?" I hear an unfamiliar woman's voice over by his bedroom door. He turns to see a tall, blonde, pale woman. She wore dark red lipstick, eyeliner and she dressed like she was from a different time.

"Nora," he says before turning back to me. He takes my hand and pulls me to my feet. "Violet, I want you to meet Nora." The young woman walks through the door and into the bedroom and smiles as she approaches me.

"Violet," she tests the word in kindness. "What a beautiful name." She smiles.

"Um…thank you…Nora?" She nods.

I turn to look up at Tate in horror.

"What?" He whispers.

"Nora? As in the woman who lived here and shot her husband and then herself?" He nods in hesitation. I turn to look back at the woman in front of me. "Nora," it was my turn to test her name. She continues to smile at me. "Are you, um…a ghost?" She nods.

Holy shit! I wasn't sure what to make of this. Was this some sick joke Tate was trying to play or was he truly sick? I look between the two of them and I guess Nora caught my hesitation and backed away from us. I sat down on the bed and dropped my head in my hands before I heard her whisper to Tate. "I'll come back later, dear."

Tate sat down next to me and held my hand.

"Is this some joke, Tate?"

"What? No, Violet."

"Who was that woman?"

"That was Nora, as you already know. When I was little, my dad ran off with the maid and I turned to cutting. I met her and she helped me change my life around for the better. That's why, when I got into high school, I took track. So I could keep myself busy and away from the drugs and the cutting."

"And the ghost thing?"

"Well, when you die in this house…you're stuck here. You don't go to heaven or hell. You're just stuck here for eternity."

"And that's what Nora is? Stuck?" He nods. Jesus, this is too much to handle. I get to my feet and head for the door. When I wrap my hand around the handle, Tate takes my wrist and pulls me away from the door.

"Violet, please don't go," he pleads. His eyes say he's worried and I don't really want to leave, but I need time to think about what's going on here before I really drive myself mad.

"Just give me until tomorrow, Tate. I need to think about what just happened." He looks down and I cup his cheek. "Hey," he looks back up at me. "I told you that you were stuck with me." He smiles and leans down to kiss me.

"Until tomorrow." I smile and head next door.


	10. Stuck

When I walked upstairs to my bedroom, I closed and locked the door before flopping down on my bed. Tate had ghosts in his house, one with whom he talks to. He used to do drugs; he hears voices (though not so much around me. So he claims). This is all so much to take in. I'm not even over what Tate had done to Gabe on Saturday night! Gabe didn't deserve to get beaten up for dancing with me. I mean I know guys get jealous; some even get nasty, but Tate's violent outburst was over the top.

I really want to be with him, but there's so much to meet and accept in his life. I have never met anyone like Tate. He's been so good to me since we met; a little creepy, but sweet and kind. I've never known anyone who could feel that way about me. Especially after moving here it seemed like everyone had it out for me because I didn't look like them, dress like them, or listen to the same music. Everyone has a different style, a different taste in things, it's not their fault. They go by choice not peer pressure. But anyways, I want to be with Tate, but is it really worth all the stuff that comes with him?

There was a knock on my window. It was Tate. I looked at my phone and noticed that I had been in deep thought for hours. It was almost ten! Jeez!

I walk over and open the window. "I thought this was going to wait until tomorrow." I said.

"It was, but I had to see you, Vi." He jumped in through my window and walked over to sit on my bed.

"I've only been home a few hours and you have to see me?" I walk over and sit on the bed beside him and cross my legs. He mirrors me and just sits there, playing with his fingers.

"Violet…" he whispered. "I have never met anyone as unique as yourself."

"Unique?" I ask.

He nods. "You're smart, kind, strong; just about everything I'm not," he looks down at his fingers.

"Tate…" I move across the bed and take his hands in mine. "You are all of those things, too. You may not see it, but I do." He smiled. "You shouldn't put yourself down like that."

"What did I do to deserve a girl like you, Violet Harmon?" He asked in a whisper. I blush and glance down at our hands. Feeling skin to skin contact with Tate gave me a feeling that was so alien to me I wasn't sure how to deal with it. All I know at this moment is that I don't want him to go. He takes his hands back, pulling me from my thoughts.

"I better go," he says. He leans in and gives me a chaste kiss before heading to my window. He already has one foot out before I call after him.

"Wait!" He stops and looks at me. "Stay with me tonight?"

He pulls his foot back inside, closes the window and walks over to my bed and kisses me passionately. He cups my face and I can feel urgency in the kiss and am forced to pull away.

"What's wrong?" He asks.

"I should be asking you that," I say referring to the kiss.

"I, um…I don't know." He looks at me. "All I know is that I want to be with you tonight, Violet."

"So be with me," I whisper.

* * *

The next morning I wake up feeling amazing. I look around my room to see it brightly lit from the sun coming in through my window. I adjust myself on the bed before I feel something slung across my waist. I look down to see that it's an arm. I slowly turn myself around to face the person that the arm is attached to: a sleeping Tate Langdon. I watch him sleep for a minute before I begin tracing his features with my forefinger. He twitches a little before his eyes open, spotting me and then smiling.

"Good morning, beautiful," his voice scratchy from sleep.

"Good morning," I smile at him.

He smiles back at me and I find myself blushing.

"How did you sleep last night?" He asks looking concerned.

"I'm fine," I say honestly. "Why?"

He looks around the room and then back at me. "I…I wasn't too rough?" I shake my head and he lets out a deep breath. "Did it hurt? The first time usually does."

It was my turn to look around. "No, it was intense though."

He half-smiles. "For me, too." He leans in to kiss me before…

_Knock, knock, knock! _Came my mom's knuckles hitting against my bedroom door. I groan loud enough for her to hear me. I climb out of bed, throw a towel around me and open the door.

"Oh good you're up," says my mom.

"What's up?"

"I have to go out of town until Saturday and I'm leaving when you do." My heart picks up speed. I'm going to be alone until Saturday? Holy shit, I could throw a party or two! Sweet. I smile to myself. "Did you hear me?" She asks, pulling me from my thoughts.

"Yes, mom, I heard you." I say.

"Can I trust you to be alone until then?" She asks giving me a look.

I nod.

She gives me a look and then nods herself. "Alright," she says before leaning in and kissing my forehead. "I'll see you Saturday night." I half-smile and she walks away.

I wait until I hear her car pull out of the driveway before I jump into the shower. I try and make it quick because I know Tate is probably still naked in my bedroom. As I lather the shampoo into my hair I think back to last night.

**_Flashback…_**

_"So be with me," I whisper. _

_Tate leans down and kisses me deeply. I feel his hands come up and rest on my hips, slowly pulling my body closer to his until our torsos are touching. I place my hands on his chest and I can feel his muscles underneath his shirt. He pulls his lips from mine before placing feather-light kisses along my jaw line towards and down my neck until they reach my clavicle. I moan at the sensation it gives. I immediately feel slick between my legs. I have never felt something like this before and I'm not sure what to do. But I'm with Tate and based on how well he's doing his thing, he's experienced. I immediately feel insecure and pull myself from him._

_"Violet?"_

_"I'm sorry, Tate. It's just that you're already so experienced in this type of thing, I just worry I won't be good enough." He chuckles and I glare at him. "I'm glad my insecurities amuse you." I lie down on the bed and throw my arms over my eyes. _

_I soon feel the bed shifting under Tate's weight and I can feel him spreading my legs and resting himself between them. _

_"Violet," he whispers as he removes my arms from my face. "I don't care how inexperienced you are. All I care about is that I want to be with you right now and no one else. Nowhere else." _

_"Really?" He nods. "Then show me," I challenge._

_And with that he swoops down and kisses me roughly, not holding back. I don't hesitate when I kiss him back. I run my fingers through his blonde curls and pull him closer to me. I can feel his fingers sliding under the hem of my shirt before he sits me up and pulls it over my head. I look down at my boobs and I know that they're not that big, but I hope it's no big deal. I lay back down before he continues his actions by moving down my body, planting kisses until he's at the waist of my skirt. He looks up at me and I'm taking shaky breaths. _

_"It's going to be okay, Vi." He smiles and slowly pulls my skirt down, along with my leggings. He throws them on the floor somewhere before he pulls his own shirt over his head. And with what I see makes my eyes go wide. His muscles are perfectly chiseled and I just wanted to lick him up and down and touch him all over. I guess he catches me staring. "Like what you see?" My cheeks heat and I nod slightly. He smiles and begins to undo his belt and the button to his jeans and kicks them off until he's left in his boxers. He crawls back up over me and kisses me again. As he kisses me he begins to thrust his hips into mine and I can feel something big and hard through the fabric of our underwear. _

_His lips begin to travel down my neck again until they reach my bra. He carefully slides his hand around my back and unclasps my bra and slides it down my arms. He takes in what he sees and my cheeks heat again. Oh my…_

_He once again comes down and takes one of my nipples into his mouth and I moan a little. As he continues this, I can feel myself getting wetter and this sensation inside me is getting so intense. _

_"Tate," I whimper but he doesn't stop. "Tate…no teasing. I want you now. Please."_

_He stops and looks at me. "You don't like it when I tease you?" He asks seductively._

_"No, no, I do. Believe me I do. But I can't take it anymore. I want you inside me. Now." I say more seriously this time. He smirks and pulls down my underwear and his boxers and what I see makes my eyes go wide _and _makes my mouth drop open. He rests himself back on top of me. The skin-to-skin contact between our stomachs and chests is enough to make me whimper in want and need again. Soon his eyes go wide in horror. "What?" I ask in panic._

_"I don't have condoms on me. Shit!" He moves to lie beside me but I stop him._

_"I'm on birth control."_

_He sighs with relief and resituates himself over me. _

_"Okay, are you ready?" I nod. "Okay," he says._

_He positions himself so I can feel his tip at my entrance._

_"God you're so wet, I can feel how ready you are already." I blush. "Don't be embarrassed, Violet, it's a good thing." He reassures me before leans down, kisses me and pushes himself inside me. I moan as our lips remain connected. I feel a slight bit of pain before the pleasure takes over. Tate pulls away. "Are you okay?" I nod. He pulls back until he's almost completely out and pushes back in. I can't hold back my moans, but the look on Tate's face tells me he likes it. _

_"Mm, Tate…" I moan, grabbing onto his shoulders._

_"That's right, baby, feel me." He growls._

_"Harder," I beg. Tate looks at me with concern. "Please, I promise you won't hurt me."_

_He nods before he picks up the pace and begins to thrust harshly into me, nearly hard enough to have me screaming at the top of my lungs. He grunts every time he pushes into me. I never thought anyone could be this big, but I love every inch of him. I never thought anything could feel this good; nothing could compare to this feeling. _

_I soon feel a fire building up deep inside me and I begin to moan louder. _

_"Oh, Tate, I'm going to…I'm going to…" The feeling is so intense I can barely finish my sentence._

_"Cum for me, Violet. Hard." He growls into my ear. And with that I find my release and I moan loudly as I feel my release. Tate falls down onto the spot on the bed beside and we lay separately for a few minutes, catching our breaths until we finally gathered enough energy to tangle ourselves in loving and tight embrace, falling asleep in each other's arms._

**_End of flashback…_**

When I get out the shower I wrap the towel around myself and I notice small purple and blue bruises on my inner thighs from Tate's hips banging into mine last night. I blush at the memory.

I make my way back to my bedroom and find Tate sitting up on my bed, fully dressed and watching me with hungry eyes. I close the door and just stand there watching him watch me. He slowly gets to his feet and steps towards me until I'm forced to look up into Tate's eyes. They were so dark you'd think they were black.

"So I hear your mom's out of town until Saturday," he says. Of course that would be the first thing that he brings up when I come back.

"Yes," I nod my head. "What of it?"

He wiggles his eyebrows.

"No!" I snap with a smile. "My mother may be gone but we are not doing…_that _while she's gone."

"So you would rather do it while she's home and can possibly hear everything that's going on?" He asks with a smirk. I consider that and he has a valid point. I mean, I'm surprised she didn't come to my door last night asking what the ruckus was the other night. Or the fact that she didn't ask about it when I answered the door this morning.

"Okay you have a point, but-" he cuts me off.

"But nothing, Violet," he smirks at me. "You have this whole house to yourself for three days!" He says excitedly. "What do you want to do with your temporary freedom?"

"I-I don't know." I look down.

He rests his hands on my shoulders and I look up into his eyes. "How about a party?"

My eyes go wide. "A party? Are you kidding me? No one at school likes me, Tate, let alone knows me." I sigh.

"Who cares if they don't know you or don't like you?" He groans. "I've thrown plenty of parties and I knew no one. All I did was go around telling people that there was a party at the Murder House." I half-smile at the effort to convince me.

"I don't know, Tate…" And within a minute Tate leans down and catches my lips with his and pulls me into him. My hands were still holding the towel up around me and he pulls them apart so the fluffy material falls to the floor before he backs me up against the door. The polished wood is cold against my back, but it's too hard to pay attention to. "Tate," I say when I manage to pull away. His lips travel down my neck and I whimper with want.

"No," he whispers before I feel him slip a finger inside me. Whoa, this is almost as good as having his dick in me. I moan as he pumps his finger in and out. He continues this until I feel my release building.

"F-Fine!" I say before I hit the edge.

He pulls his finger and lips away. "Great," he says with a smug smile and heads for the window. "I'll see you at school." He winks and heads out.

"Tease!" I call out to him. 


	11. Party Foul

I get to school later this morning. On my walk to school I could still feel Tate's fingers inside me, as well as his lips on mine. How could one person I only met a week ago have such an intense impact on me? And I gave him my virginity last night! Someone I'm still getting to know slept with me last night. I'm not saying I didn't like it, I'd be lying if I said I didn't. And boy was he experienced, and I loved every second of it.

When I head through the front doors and down the hall to my locker, I catch I glimpse of a piece of paper taped to a locker near mine. I walk over and rip it off and feel my eyes go wide.

_Party Violet Harmon's house_

_Friday, 8:00pm_

_EVERYONE IS WELCOME!_

There is only one person who could have done this because no one else knew about this idea. Until now! I look up and down the hallway, but don't see blonde curls floating nearby. I groan in frustration, crumpling the paper into a ball and throw it in the trash before opening my locker and throw stuff in and rip stuff out.

When the bell rings I head for the library. I walk in and there sits Tate, in my normal spot on the couch near the entrance. He sees me and smiles, showing off perfect white teeth. That smile that makes me want to drop my stuff, drop my panties and jump him, not giving a shit who sees. I shake my head and head for a table near a couple of bookshelves and sit down before pulling a novel out of my bag and continuing from the page I left off the last time I opened the book.

A few minutes later, the chair next to me is pulled back and Tate sits down next to me. I don't turn to look at him, or even acknowledge him because I'm so aggravated from his notice that must have already found its way around the school by now. I agreed to have a party. That doesn't always mean it's okay to invite the whole school. It's different for him now because everyone knows him!

"I was saving you a seat," he whispers to me with a pout on his face.

I stay silent.

"Violet?" He says confused. "Did I do something wrong?"

I slap the book shut before turning to look at him. "You went around-" I begin to yell.

"Shh!" Tate signals me to quiet down. I look around and see the librarian staring at me with an annoyed look on his face.

"You went around the whole school posting flyers about there being a party at my house," I whisper.

"How else were people supposed to know?" He smirks and lays an arm across the back of my chair. I let out a deep breath, telling him I'm still upset and glare at him.

"You talked me into having a party while my mom is out of town. I agreed, but I didn't expect you to invite the whole damn town!" I snap in a low voice.

"Come on, Violet, live a little," he whispers and rubs my back. "Don't you want to have one day in your high school life that you can look back on and remember how you did something so rebellious while your mom never knew?"

I sigh and shake my head. Of course I want to look back on something years from now. But I was hoping it wouldn't include possibly trashing my house while my mom was away. My dad and I are the only ones who seem to be aware of how much of a temper my mother has. If she ever found out that I had a party while she was out of town, she'd freak out. She'd get this twitch in her eye and then she'd break out into fits of yelling, pretty much trying to drive herself crazy! My mom is almost a legitimate psycho when she gets mad.

I continued my reading and left him in silence next to me. My reading and ignorance seemed to have no effect on him whatsoever because I could feel him watching me the whole time. I close the book and slam it onto the tabletop before looking at him.

"Please don't be mad at me," he says sadly. Within seconds he develops this look of sadness, worry and regret, all mixed together and my heart sinks. I can't help but feel for him.

I sigh. "I'm not mad at you, Tate," I reassure him as I stroke his cheek with my thumb.

He smiles sweetly at me and I know he means well.

"I'm not mad at you; I just wish you'd have talked to me about this before doing anything."

"I know and I'm sorry," he says. He takes my hand from his face and kisses my knuckles with feather light kisses. I can't help but blush. I swear, no matter how angry I get with this guy, it never sticks.

* * *

Friday finally comes around and I decide to skip the day and stay home. I walk around the house trying to look for any valuables I can hide in case someone breaks something. I also look for the cleaning shit upstairs in the bathroom and the kitchen, because I've seen enough teen movies to get a good guess out of these parties and I need to be sure I can clean everything up so my mom doesn't suspect anything.

Tate's been texting me since nine-thirty this morning.

**_Hey, where are you?_**

**_Is everything okay?_**

**_Violet, please answer. I'm worried. You never miss school._**

I miss one day of school and the kid is reacting as if I might be in the hospital or something. I'm not sure what to do about this guy. I want to be with him, but at the same time he seems to come off as possessive and overbearing. Sometimes I feel suffocated. I mean he's sweet and he has good intentions, but sometimes they come off as going too far.

I'm laying upstairs in my room on my bed thinking about what's going to happen when all of those crazy, alcohol-crazed teens get here. I just hope I don't have to kick some asses out of here for damage or anything. I'll even tell Tate when he gets here, 'if things get broken, you're responsible'. He decided to run around school telling everyone my mom was out of town and I'd be hosting a party, so it's on him. He talked me into it, so he's responsible. In a way, anyway.

* * *

Eight o'clock finally comes around and there's a knock at the front door. I walk from the kitchen to answer the door and there stands Tate, the football team, the track team, Stephanie and whole bunch of other strangers. I stand there awkwardly for a second before I move aside and everyone pours inside. Immediately the music is blasting, drinks are being poured and served, and people are in deep conversation with everyone. I feel so out of place with all of these people here. Some have known each other since they were in diapers, others since middle school. And me? I'm the weird outcast. The only reason people noticed me now was because I gave them a place to go so they could drink and smoke up.

I'm surprised Tate hasn't come to find me yet. I've looked around the living room, the kitchen and the dining room for him, but nothing. He was one of the first people to walk in through the door, but he didn't stop to say anything to me. Did I do something wrong? Of course I couldn't have! The only thing I was about was him not letting me on the invites to my house tonight. I take one more tour around the house in search of blonde curls and soon enough I find him with Chloe…his old, ex-girlfriend. _Lovely, _I think to myself. She's standing back against a wall and he's standing across from her, smiling and drinking. Suddenly she looks over and spots me. When she looks back at Tate, she moves him a little closer to her, but he doesn't object. Should I go over there and interrupt or see where it goes? Shit, they have history and I'm not sure how to handle this. He's mine and she knows it. But does he? And before I have a chance to move any closer, she leans up and kisses him. My heart drops to the basement, seeing that he's not fighting her off. They continue kissing for a few seconds before he pulls away, suddenly turning around and seeing me. His expression immediately changes to horror. I down my drink of whiskey and coke in one gulp and stomp up the stairs, tears blurring my vision.

"Violet!" I hear Tate calling me as I ascend the stairs. I race to my room and shut the door, locking it. At this point I could care less who destroys what. I knew it! I shouldn't have given him what he wanted. I _knew _he was like all those other assholes that get the girl they think they want and move in on old territory, not caring who gets hurt. This is why I never get involved with anyone. All they do is get hurt!

I hear a fist pounding on my bedroom door minutes later. I know who it is, but I'm not going to bother to answer. He doesn't deserve to see me; he doesn't deserve to be in my room, let alone my house. I just sit on my bed with my knees pulled up to my chest and begin to sob. That's all I was to him, a rebound; maybe even a backup if there was no one else to spark his interest. But he had to pick me and I fell for it. God damn it, Violet! When will you learn that no one is honest or faithful? The pounding continues for a few minutes until it finally stops. And in a second, my door flies open and Tate is standing in the doorway, watching me worryingly.

"Violet," he whispers as he walks in towards the bed.

"Get out," I say through clenched teeth.

He stops in his tracks. "Violet, I can-" I cut him off.

"No! I don't want to hear it, Tate! I knew too well how similar you were to everyone else. I wanted to believe that you actually cared about me, but I'm just too stupid to see past the façade." My tears continue to flow down my cheeks.

And with seconds, Tate's expression goes from horror to anger. His eyes burning with it and he quickly strides towards the side of my bed, lifts me off it by my arms and I land on my feet, but his grip doesn't let up.

"No," he growls. "She kissed me and I will not take the fault for it." He shakes me as he says this.

"Tate you're-"

"_She _kissed _me_, Violet. I don't know what came over me, but I am not going to lose you because I chose to be an asshole for a second."

I suddenly gain back my ability to stand my ground. I rip his hands off my arms and take a step back, tears still running.

"For a second?" I yell. "The way I saw it, you seemed to be enjoying having your mouths all over each other! How long have you been sleeping with her Tate?"

"Sleeping with her? Violet, I haven't thought about Chloe since we broke up. Maybe even before that, when I first saw you." His voice returns to a normal, civil tone.

"I don't believe you," I say through clenched teeth again. "What? Do you prefer your women all skanky and loose?" I snap and before I know it, I feel my head whip to the side, my cheek stinging. I look back at Tate and his eyes are full of anger, but soon become full of regret and worry.

"Violet, no…I didn't mean it," he says apologetically before reaching out for me. I take a step back.

I hold my cheek and lean back against my bedside table. "Get out," I say in a broken voice.

He shakes his head.

"I said get out!" I shout at him but he doesn't move. He doesn't even flinch. I can't believe what just happened. He hit me. I have never been hit in my life. Sure I got into fights at school, but they never escalated to physical violence. I'm not sure what to do about this. All I want to do is run downstairs and tell everyone to go home and slam the door. All I want to do is drink the stinging in my cheek away. If I'm lucky, I'll succumb to alcohol poisoning.

"I'm not leaving. Not while you're like this. Violet, I'm sorry. I have never laid my hand on anyone I care about. The last thing I wanted to do was hit you. Please…please don't send me away."

And soon I find myself stepping towards him. When I get close enough, I shove him back, nearly knocking him to the floor. He gives me a confused expression before I move to shove him harder towards the door.

"What are you doing?" He asks quietly before I shove him back again.

"Leave." That's all I can manage to say.

Tate turns towards the bedroom door, closes it and locks it. I'm surprised that after busting it open, it still closes and locks. He turns back to look at me before advancing on me, grabbing me by the arms and spinning me around, pinning me up against the door. I wriggle in his grip, trying to break free of it, but he's much stronger than me.

"Let me go," I growl at him.

"I'll never let you go." He says it like a vow before he kisses me. I don't know why, but I can't help but kiss him back. Our lips and tongues battle for dominance for a few minutes before Tate picks me up and carries me to my bed, dropping me down onto the mattress. Oh, I want to be so mad at him. I want to hate him for kissing that…that bitch and for assaulting me! But I can't be mad at him. Within minutes, clothes are scattered over the floor and he's inside me, making me moan and whimper and begging for more.

"Oh, Tate!" I cry out as I release around him.


	12. Can't Let Go

I wake up the next morning and I'm naked and under the blanket in my bed. I look at my clock on my bedside table and see that's ten in the morning. I roll over onto my back and notice a sleeping Tate next to me. I sigh and think back to last night.

He kissed his skanky ex-girlfriend. Who broke up with _him_!

He broke into my room after I tell him to leave me alone.

He hit me!

And then we had sex; all anger gone.

But before I can continue with my thoughts, I remember about the party downstairs. I scramble out of bed and dress myself, not caring if I woke Tate. I run downstairs to see the whole house empty. The place is deserted and a complete mess! My mom is going to be home tonight and the house is a pigsty. I look around to find anything broken, but to my relief, nothing. I walk to kitchen and pull out a couple of garbage bags and start picking up empty cups, beer and liquor bottles and napkins.

When I finish cleaning up the floors and tossing the trash bags to the curb I catch a glimpse of myself in the mirror by the front door. I have a large purple bruise on my cheek underneath my left eye. I trace the tips of my fingers over the mark and my stomach twists. The guy who's supposed to care about me and protect me has marked me. This kind of mark doesn't remind me of kindness and affection; it reminds me of aggression and madness. What am I going to do about the boy upstairs? What am I going to tell my mom when she comes home? I can't tell her Tate did this to me, I just convinced her last weekend that he was okay and she could trust him.

I walk back up to my bedroom, trying to be quiet and find Tate sitting on the bed impatiently.

"Where did you go?" He asks.

I sigh exasperated. "I went downstairs to clean up the mess your friends made." I glance at the clock and see that it took me two hours to make everything look normal again.

His brow furrows and he gets up from the bed and walks towards me. I slowly back up against my bedroom door. He reaches his hand out to my bruised cheek and I stiffen as he brushes his knuckles down the skin.

"Did I do this to you?" He asks quietly as if talking to himself.

I nod because words seem to fail me.

His eyes go wide in horror. "Oh, Violet, no…I'm so sorry." He grabs my arms and tries to pull me into his arms, but I resist the pull. "Violet?"

"You need to leave, Tate." I look down.

"You're angry with me," he says.

"That doesn't matter."

"I'm not leaving knowing that you're mad at me." He just stands there and watches me.

I look up into his dark brown eyes. "How could I not be mad at you?" I snap. "You kissed your ex-girlfriend right in front of me and you hit me!" My voice rises to a yell. I point to the bruise on my face. "Was I just someone you needed on your arm because Chloe dumped your ass? Am I just some trophy to be left aside when you don't feel like looking at me?" My yelling doesn't cease. Tate just looks down at the ground and scuffs the toes of his Converse on the carpet of my floor.

"Violet…you're worth so much more than some stupid trophy." He looks up and meets my eyes again.

"Then what the hell am I to you, Tate?" I don't know want to be mad at him, but my anger is boiling in my blood and I can't hold it back. He may have hurt me, both physically and emotionally last night, but I just can't seem to bring myself to hate him. He just stands there quietly and stares into my eyes as if trying to read what I'm thinking.

"You're mine," he growls, eyes getting darker. Was he like this with Chloe? Is this why she left him? "You belong to me."

My heart stops instantly. I'm _his_? I belong to _him_? I don't think so!

"I belong to no one, Tate." I glare at him.

He steps closer to me until I'm forced to bend my head back to look at him. Jeez, he's tall. Black eyes boring into mine, blonde curls shading his eyes, and lips curled into a snarl. The look in his eyes has me questioning if I can do this anymore. And soon his face and his eyes lighten up and he moves back.

"I'm sorry, Violet." He begins to tear up and my heart immediately breaks for him.

I sigh and move away from the door before I open it.

"I'm hungry. Do you want something to eat?" He nods and follows me down to the kitchen.

* * *

I fix up some eggs and pancakes for us and Tate sits at the table and watches me carefully as if I might screw something up or fall and hurt myself. I try to keep my eyes from wandering around to look at him. I need to prove that he doesn't intimidate me.

"There's milk and orange juice the fridge if you're thirsty." I point to the fridge and he gets up and pours us both a glass of juice. I finish the pancakes and set everything onto plates and lay them out onto the table. Tate passes my glass of juice to me and I take a sip before cutting into my food.

We sit in silence for what felt like an eternity before Tate decided to talk.

"I can't begin to explain how sorry I am about laying a hand on you, Vi." I look up to meet his sorry eyes. I can see that he means it and I smile a little before taking another sip of juice. After another few minutes of silence I begin to feel dizzy and tired. I feel myself swaying in my seat and soon everything goes from blurry to black.

* * *

I wake up in a dark room after seeing black for what felt like only five minutes. I move to stand but gravity pulls me down because I still feel disoriented. I feel a wooden floor underneath me and I catch a glimpse of a bed in front of me. And I realize that I'm in a familiar room. I'm in Tate's bedroom!

When I feel capable enough to stand, I move to the window and look outside. I see Tate on the front lawn talking to a woman who looks like she could be in her fifties. She also looks like she's dressed from some seventies catalogue. Soon they both look up at me and Tate smiles at me before I duck out of sight and crouch to the floor. What am I doing here and why? Did he do this to me? Did he slip me something and that's how I ended up here? There are footsteps racing down the hallway before Tate's bedroom door opens and there he stands. He's smiling and panting, I guess from running up the stairs.

"You're awake!" He says excitedly. I don't say anything. I just stay sitting and backed up against the wall. "Are you okay?"

I shrug my shoulders. "Why am I here?" I ask.

"We were eating breakfast and you fainted." He walks over and kneels in front of me.

"You couldn't call a doctor or take me to the hospital?"

He looks down at the floor and then back up at me.

"You were going to leave me," he whispers still looking down.

What? I wasn't planning on leaving him. Although, I was questioning if I could continue this affair with him. Hitting me the other night seemed to have done it for me, but I'm not sure I have the strength to leave him.

"N-No, I wasn't." I try lying. But I'm lying entirely.

"Don't lie to me, Violet. I saw the look in your eyes. You were thinking of leaving me."

"You hit me," I snap in a whisper. "Can you blame me?"

He shakes his head. "I just don't want to lose you."

"We've only been together for a week, Tate. You've hardly gained anything to lose."

"I've gained more than you think," he says as he looks up into my eyes. "I love you, Violet."

"After a week?" I ask in shock. I shake my head roughly. "No, no, you can't love me, Tate. At this point, neither of us knows what love is."

"I do," he says with a smile. "I know that I've loved you since the first time I saw you."

I sigh and drop my face into my hands. Tears begin to well up in my eyes and he shifts to rub my back. Why is he doing this to me? Why is he like this? Does that woman he was talking to outside know that I'm here? My mom is going to be home tonight and Tate's got me locked up in his room.

"Did you do this to me?" I ask through a cracked voice from crying.

"Violet, please don't cry." He reaches a hand out to stroke my cheek.

"Answer me," I snap at him once again. "Did you drug me?"

He pulls his hand back and stays silent.

And within seconds I get to my feet and he stumbles back onto the floor.

"I don't believe this. Why?"

"You were going to leave me. You can't leave me, Violet."

I shake my head and walk towards the door. Before my hand grasps the handle I feel a large hand on my arm and I'm whipped around to see Tate's eye blazing with anger and fear. Immediately I'm scared and my body goes still in his hold.

"You can't leave me!" He yells. "You're not going to leave me!"

"T-Tate-"

"No! You are mine, Violet Harmon and you belong to me!"

"I am not a toy, damn it!" I yell back at him, but in a shaky voice that gives away my fear. He soon loosens his hold on my arms and backs up a step. I wrap my arms around myself and the tears come pouring down my face now. We stand in front of each other for a while before he finally says something.

"Please stay."

"I don't think you're giving me much of a choice." My tears have ceased and I'm just standing with my arms wrapped around me.

He steps towards me and I stiffen as his hands reach out to me and he rubs my upper arms, trying to calm me down. He used to be so sweet and protective, but how could I not see this coming. And then I think back to Saturday night as Tate had begun to beat the shit out of Gabe. He was screaming, '_she's mine!_'.

"Is this why she left you?" I ask and his hands stop moving.

"Who?"

"Chloe. Is this why she broke up with you?" He looks at me confused. "Because you were scared she would leave you?"

He shakes his head. "No. She left me because I told her I didn't love her anymore. She figured you might have had something to do with it because a friend of hers was in study hall with us and they saw me talking to you."

"You mean stalking me?" He glares at me. "Could you please explain to me how drugging me and bringing me to your house would keep me from leaving you?"

"When I was six, my dad ran off with the maid, Moira, leaving my mom heartbroken. She became a cock sucking bitch, but whatever. I couldn't do anything to keep my dad from leaving. And I knew you thought about leaving, and by bringing you here and keeping you close by, I could be sure you wouldn't leave like he did."

"…So you keeping me here against my will is a way of dealing with your abandonment issues?" I ask harshly, not caring how mean I sounded.

He nods.

"Tate, you can't keep me here because you're scared I'll run. But you hit and that crosses a line." He looks down.

"Violet…you are the only girl who has walked into my life and has not tried to change me or force me to be perfect. You're the one for me and I can't let you get away."

I sigh. "But locking me up is not the answer, Tate."

"It is."

And for the rest of the day, we continue on with a conversation that won't get me answers or get me anywhere.


	13. The Point of Oblivion

I spend the evening pacing Tate's bedroom, hoping to come up with a way to get out of here. I also can't stop thinking about when Tate said he loved me. He doesn't love me! Does he? God, this is too damn much. I occasionally glance over at Tate, but he doesn't move; I don't even he's blinked once in the last two hours since our arguing stopped. He's been leaning in a dark corner for a while just watching me.

I stop and turn to Tate. "If you let me go, I promise I won't tell anyone about this."

Tate stands up straight and walks towards me and stops when we're inches apart.

"But I'll never see you again," he whispers sadly. He reaches his hand up and brushes my cheek with his knuckles. God, his touch is so soft and comforting. How is that even considered possible after what just happened? How could I even acknowledge the feelings his touch gives me after what he's done to me?

"Please, Tate," I beg in a whisper.

He shakes his head.

I smack his hand away and stomp over to his bed and sit down. The way I did it made me look like a three year old going to sulk in her room because her parents wouldn't give her what she wanted. Tate sighs and sits down at his desk and begins taking stuff out. I hear the sound of tin foil, a plastic bag or two and glass. Curious, I carefully stand up and lean to look over Tate's shoulder. I see him straightening out a few lines of white powder. Holy shit, he's doing coke! He turns around and sees me staring.

"Do...Do you want some?" he asks.

I stand there and stare at him disappointed. I decide against it, but after all the bullshit I just had to endure, I pick up a straw piece and snort half a line to get the feel of it. Whew! Suddenly I begin to feel more in tune with my surroundings and I feel...good. I look down at Tate and he's smiling up at me.

"Aren't you having any?" I ask.

He nods and leans down and takes up a whole line. Well it's obvious now that he's done this many times before.

A short time later, I find myself bouncing in place. I feel the need to just walk around and explore. I've never been in Tate's house before so it's eating at me to see more.

"Let's go exploring," I say quickly. Tate looks at me confused first and then amused.

"Where?"

I motion around the house. "Where else?"

He chuckles and stands. He walks until we're inches apart and my head is leaning back to look up into his dark eyes. I don't know if it's the drugs themselves or if something has increased my need for some kind of release, but I find myself craving him. I want him now. I just want to be doing something right now and I couldn't care less what.

Before I know it, I find myself reaching up and touching Tate's chest. I run my hands up to his shoulders and back down his chest, down his lean, hard stomach and my hands stop at his belt. I look up into Tate's face and he's got an expression on his face that says he's fighting the urge to do anything in that way. And in my unrealistic state right now, I decide to play with him. I know I should figuring out a way to get out of here and get home, but I want to have a little fun. I deserve that, I guess.

I stand back away from him and turn away. I slowly slide off my cardigan and let it pool at my feet. Next comes my shirt and I slooowly remove it and drop it to the floor. I hear Tate's sharp intake of breath and I turn to see him staring at me with hungry eyes.

"I want to play a game," I try saying in a flirty tone.

"What?" He's trying to hide the fact that he's turned on. I bite my lower lip.

"You and I are going to strip until we're completely naked-" Tate's eyes go wide with shock and awe. "-but...we can't touch each other." I wink and Tate's shoulders slump in disappointment. His look makes me feel guilty.

"Fine, we can touch each other, but not in these areas." I motion over my breasts, my core, my rear and his length.

"What happens if I touch you in one of those places?" he asks.

I think for a moment. Considering the state of mind I'm in right now, I'm daring myself to make a deal with the Devil. It's a stupid deal over a stupid game, but I decide to try.

"If you touch me, you let me go. No questions asked," I say seriously.

He swallows hard. "And if you touch me?"

"You can have me any way you want me. I won't try and sneak off, call for anyone to come and get me. I'm all yours."

Tate smiles wickedly at me.

"Deal."

* * *

Tate and I have been sitting around his room naked for over three ours. From the time he removed his pants and boxers, his hard on hasn't gone down an inch. His eyes haven't even left me for a second. I've tried finding ways of getting him to touch me. Honestly, seeing that boy naked alone is enough to make me want to forget the deal on my end and just have him. But I'm sure he'd like that too much.

Tate checks his alarm clock. "It's almost eleven."

I look. "I suppose so."

"Anything?" he asks. He's referring how I'm feeling being in the presence of a naked specimen of the opposite sex. Truthfully, it's hitting me hard. But then I think...if he knows how much this whole thing is getting to me, he'll make the move first.

"Too much," I groan.

His brows rise. "Really." He gets to his feet and walks to the bed. He crawls up the bed until he's hovering over me. Oh boy.

"Tate..." I whisper. "You can't touch..." His closeness is enough to render me speechless.

"I'm not touching you, Vi," he whispers. He leans down and I can feel his breath against my lips. Shit! I didn't say anything against kissing.

Tate leans down a little farther until our lips are almost touching. Oh, I'm aching for his mouth to touch mine, but they don't. Instead he leans down so they brush against my neck. I moan as he continues to do this. I can suddenly feel his warm, muscular body against mine and I moan a little louder.

"Tate," I whisper again.

"Shh," he shushes me.

He continues to kiss me around my neck. And I'm relieved when his lips find mine. They take over hungrily. And suddenly I can feel a sharp, tearing feeling between my legs. I flex my hips a little to feel something entering me. Holy shit, he's inside me! No!

I pull away and whimper in pain. "No-Tate."

"Shh, everything's going to be okay, Vi." He kisses my cheek and moves in farther. I continue to whimper until the pain is gone. When it is, Tate starts to move. I didn't want it to happen like this; I'm not ready!

"Tate...I can't..." I moan a little. I'm trying to fight the urges to let go, but I can't. Not now.

"My Violet." He kisses me and he begins to move faster and harder. I moan into the kiss. But I find that if I overlook the cons of the situation, I can find the pleasure of it, too. So I do so. I let go of the bad and focus on the good.

This actually feels amazing. My hips begin to meet Tate's and we start a rhythm. My God, this is such a great feeling; now I know what all the fuss is about.

"Oh, Tate!" I moan loudly when I find my release.

"Violet," he growls and explodes inside me.

* * *

I wake up with a jolt. I look around dazed and check the time. It's three-forty five in the morning. I feel around the bed and notice that Tate isn't with me. I turn on the lamp above his bed and yelp when I find him sitting at his desk, staring me.

"You can go home," he says deadpan.

I rub my eyes. "What?"

He smiles. "You can go home, Vi."

My eyes go wide with surprise and excitement. "I...I can?"

He nods.

I sigh with so much relief. "Thank you, Tate." I jump up, get dressed and leave without another word between us.

When I make it to the front door, my mom is just pulling in to the driveway. Damn it. She climbs out of the car and I catch her squinting into the dark. And then I think _How did Tate know my mom would be home by now?_

"Violet?" she calls.

"Mom!" I run over and hug her tightly. I couldn't be more happier to see her.

"Whoa, Violet hunny, are you okay?" She holds me out at arms length to look me over.

"I'm fine, mom. I'm just so glad you're home." I hug her again.

"I've only been gone a few days."

I pull back. "It feels like forever. Not to mention I was getting lonely."

She smiles and we go inside. When we get in, I immediately head up the stairs, but my mom stops me halfway up.

"Where were you coming from?"

"Huh?"

"When I was pulling in, you were just getting back from somewhere." She puts her hands on her hips. "Were you with Tate all night?"

I gulp. "N-No. A friend of mine needed help so I went over. I guess we fell asleep. I rushed back so I could be here when you got home."

My mom smiles warmly. "Alright, sweetie. Go to bed."

I rush up to my room. I burst into my room and lock the door, more than happy to be back. I head towards my bed, but something catches my eye. I turn to my window and see a piece of folded paper taped to the outside. I open the window and take the paper down and unfold it. It's a message from Tate.

_Thanks for a good time, Vi._

_I'll see you at school. I love you._

_- Tate_

Oh crap, what's going to happen at school? My stomach sinks and I'm ultimately exhausted. I yawn and decide to think about it tomorrow.


End file.
